Exchange Students
by Cookey Monsta
Summary: Tohru Honda's class participates in an exchange student program taking them to Ikebukuro , Japan. What happens when a certain informant takes a keen interest in the ongri? Or she meets the dangerous man, Hewijima, in the first week? Will the Sohmas get pulled into the gang life of Ikebukuro? Or even survive the exchange student program
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have my disclaimer to all of the stories I write for in my profile. Wanna see it, go to the only sentence that is in all capital letters on my profile.  
I got this idea while eating green beans. Why during my green bean times? I really do not know.**

Chapter One:

The students piled off of the train and immersed themselves into the wave of bodies that was called the Ikebukuro subway station.

The entire 3D class of Karibia Highschool decided that instead of going on a senior trip this year, they would instead take an entire year of courses in an Ikebukuro highschool, to see the sights that the city offered them. At first, the teachers were extremely reluctant to let them. Ikebukuro did have a high crime rate, and lots of gangs occupied the city. But what with the class convincing them that it was a good chance to get out in the world and see what there was to offer, that it was good to get out of their home city once and a while, the school finally sucked it up and took the risk to let them go to the New York City of Japan.

"There's so many people!" Tohru beamed in complete awe as she looked around the train station as Kyo grumbled about how many people were there under his breath.

"Feeling claustrophobic?" Uotani asked her short friend, placing a hand on her head and looking down on the girl.

"A little! I just… never knew that so many people could be packed into one subway station at once!" Tohru smiled.

"Oh, how many spiraling waves" Hana mumbled as she placed her middle finger and index finger to her temple with closed eyes, "So many emotions spiraling in my brain, it rattles me"

"Are you alright Hana-chan?" Tohru asked her friend in concern.

"Yes, just over whelmed is all"

Tohru placed a hand of concern on Saki's shoulder,

"Tell me if you need anything" Her eyes brimmed with worry.

"Oh Tohru, you must not worry about me. I will be quite alright"

"If you insist…"

Even though her friend had reassured her that she was fine, she was still worried for her friend. Tohru knew how overwhelmed Saki could get with all of the waves, but dismissed that thought when she looked over to the ever so pale Yuki, nearly sick from the stress that being around so many people caused him.

"Yuki, are you alright? You look like you're on the verge of a fever!" The girl made a move to the rat, but stopped when he smiled and stated,

"I am quite alright, all the people are overwhelming me, that is all"

Tohru nodded, understanding. Even Kyo was on the verge of nearly puking in fear that he might transform in front of all of these people. How would Akito react to having to have Hatori erase the memories of thousands of people? Akito had barely let them come here, on the promise that they wouldn't skip out on the New Year's banquet ever again and having to be extremely careful when navigating their way through the city.

"C'mon! Let's just find the stupid students who are supposed to show us around!" Kyo grumbled, wanting to get out of the stuffy environment that the subway station was.

"Oh yes! We are supposed to be meeting two boys, right? Weren't they assigned to show us around Ikebukuro a week before school starts?"

"Yeah, yeah" Kyo grumbled, knuckling her head slightly, "Let's just find them already, alright?"

"H-Hai!"

~P.O.V. Change~

"Do you think that there will be girls in the group?" A yellow, slightly orange haired, Masaomi Kida asked his shy best friend, Mikado Ryugamine as he held a sign reading KARIBIA HIGH GROUP THREE above his head so that they would be able to read it above the heads of people.

"Why does it matter, Kida-Kun? I thought that the reason we signed up for this was to warn students about the dangers of…."

Masaomi waved at his friend with a floppy wrist, shaking the sign above his head

"Yes- yes I know. But wouldn't it be an exciting perk if there was a girl with bitchin boobs?"

A twinge of red crept its way up to Mikado's face, his body temperature rising about twenty degrees. He was a reserved young man, and sometimes his friend's comments on the opposite gender was too much for him to handle.

"K-Kida-Kun! You shouldn't talk about women that way!"

Kida huffed,

"Mikado-Kun, if you keep acting like such a gentleman you're going to steal all of my game like you stole Anri"

The boy with the back pack's face flared up a bright red at the mention of that,

"I didn't steal her from you! She doesn't even like me that way…"

Mikado had to admit, he held a long time flame for the raven-haired girl. But he wouldn't ever breathe a word to Masaomi about that, he would probably blab the moment that he said anything. (You see, It was obvious- Masaomi just needed something to back it up so that Mikado couldn't deny it)

"Actually-" Masaomi began, but was cut off by a petite brunette carrying a suitcase behind her.

"A-Are you Ma-Takaya Hatori-San and Sakura Ootori-San" The girl stuttered shyly, her face ducked down so that they didn't see the blush of shyness play on her face, "I am Tohru Honda, a-and my group is number six, they said that there would be two boys that would be holding a sign up. I didn't get a chance to read the sign above your head-"

"No… I am sorry…" Mikado began but was cut off by an elbow entering the left side of his rib cage as Masaomi threw the poster board behind him and smiled at the girl who he thought was very cute.

"No- Sakura and Takaya couldn't be part of the program due to poor grades so they asked myself, Masaomi Kida, and my friend Mikado Ryugamine to lead your group"

"Actually-"

Mikado took another blow to the ribs as Masaomi smiled down at the girl,

"Actually nothing. We're supposed to be leading your group"

Tohru looked up at them with bright eyes,

"Oh-Okay!" She beamed at him.

"How about after this we go for drinks- I am sure a pretty girl like you-"

The presence of two strong teenage boys behind them cut off the boy,

"You better think very carefully…"

"About what you say next"

"Yuki-Kun… Kyo-Kun…" Tohru said between a blush.

"So we have a Casanova here, eh?" A blonde girl, Uotani, had her arms crossed over her chest.

She was cute, but hell her appearance with the mask and crowbar alone scared the living shit out of him.

A whole bunch of bickering had broken out until one single sentence broke the squabbling,

"Such chaotic waves entering my brain today…"

"Don't listen to Hana, she does daily wave reports since she can read people's waves and such. It's really nothing" Uotani waved at the boys like it was nothing, but hearing that there was a physic amongst them only set their neck hairs on edge.

"Well…" The ever so shy Mikado quietly said in front of the group of strangers, "We should probably get you to your homes and show you around a bit… it's a great city, Ikebukuro"

"I bet!" he felt the brunette, Tohru Honda, smile warmly up at him and found himself smiling back.

As they lead them to a set of apartments and better acquainted themselves with the group of odd out-of-towners, a small connection had formed between the simple brunette.

They would have no knowledge about how much she would shake up the town of Ikebukuro or that she would become so important to them.

Chapter Fine~

I am sorry that it's so choppy, but I wanted to get the first chapter done quick so that I could get to the better stuff faster!

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Tohru blinked.

She couldn't remember how she had got lost, or when she had gotten lost. Trying to mentally retrace her steps, she mentally rewound time.

First they had been guided to the run-down apartments Mikado lived in. Then from there they had taken a tour around the city, Mikado and Masaomi warning them about people they shouldn't mess with, people such as Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Hewijima, as well as introducing her to people who seemed kind- Like Ericka and Walker.

Maybe she had gotten lost when she had gone after the school papers she had dropped. Yeah, that had to be it. Clutching the papers in her fingers, she helplessly looked around the crowded city. How did she manage to run herself into the shady part of the city, where the streets reeked of depression and manslaughter?

She was much too timid to ask for assistance in finding her way to this place that Masaomi had been leading them to, Russia Sushi. Maybe she could manage on her own, all she had to find was a city map.

Oh how useful a cell phone would be in this situation!

Turning on her heel, she went in search for a map that could lead her straight to this sushi restaraunt, into the safe presecence of her protectors and the people she cared about.

The city was much too much for her to handle alone, you see. Shoulders rubbing roughly against eachother and impolite bypassers shoving their way through the crowd as though their current objective was much more important than other's. She deperately relied on the outgoing natures of her friends to help her get through the city without suffocatimg or getting killed from being shoved around by harsh people.

"Maybe this gas station has a map..." she wondered outloud, enterimg the convience store with no,knowledge that a man was watching her from behind a pair of slick black bimoculars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you for all of the follows and comments! It means a lot! And it my self confidence and sense of motivation!**

Chapter Three:

Tohru searched around the gas station, looking for a map of the city. She had searched by the information rack, but there was, ironically, no maps there. So she checked near the chip rack, the soda machine, even near the magazines, there were absolutely no maps, not noticing the shady man at the register purchasing out many maps...

What kind of gas station didn't have a city map?!

Well... she supposed that it didn't have maps because it was a different city, much different from her city.

~P.O.V. Change~

Izaya smirked.

He had just had one of his faithful followers purchase out **_every single map that the gas station had owned._** He smiled as he folded down the binoculars and put them in the pocket of his fur-lined jacket. Jumping down from his place, he strut over across the street and leaned against the gas station, his hands shoved in his black pants pockets.

He waited patiently, anticipating her exit from the gas station.

This girl had been in there a long time, she must be completely dead set on finding the map in that specific gas station.

_You'll be searching in there for a long time, I bought out all of the city maps in all of the gas stations on this block and working on the next~ I_

Some people called Izaya persistent, that when he wanted something he damn well got it and got it the exact way he wanted it. And once he got his hands on that toy he used it in every way that he wanted to, then discarded it whenever it didn't entertain him anymore. Well, they were right about that much. He was adamant on getting his hands on this girl. She was ... unusual, nonetheless. This girl didn't seem like most people in this city, selfish, boring and uncaring. She was much more than that, she seemed to have this kind and loving demeanor. Yet, she only seemed to have one expression. Happiness. More than anything, he wanted to see every expression mold on her face. From depression, to confusion to downright anger.

More than anything, he wanted to see an angered look on her face.

Then, he would discard her like everyone else. He was sure that he wouldn't have use to her after that.

The chiming of a door rang in his ears as she opened the door, a defeated look on her face.

_So, she decided that there is absolutely no maps left in ... probably the entire city by now._

"Hello~" He said, swiveling on his heel to stand in front of her, keeping her from going too far.

"H-Hello?" She said confused.

"Are you lost? I noticed you looking around for a map" He said, giving her the fakest smile that he possibly could muster up.

"Y-yes..." She replied to him, "D-Do you kn-know wh-where th-the maps are?"

"Actually, I don't think that the city has any maps around here~ Where are you headed? I'll take you"

She flushed a dark red,

"N-No, I r-really couldn't d-do that! I-I-I mean, i-it would be to much...we j-just now met" She stammered.

"Oh~ It's no problem. It'd be my pleasure~" He gave her another smile.

He had to crane his neckto look down on her. She was quite a short female, he noted. Much under the average height. He stored this information for when it was more useful.

She looked down at her feet, blushing.

"Where are you headed~ I'll take you~"

"R-R-Russia Su-Sushi"

"Oh~ I know that place! It's just this way!" He pointed the opposite way of which she came.

"Th-that's the opposite way of which we came..." She stuttered. She felt bad for saying this, she didn't want to be rude. She just wanted to get to her friends the fast way.

"Trust me~!" He grabbed her hand and started to drag her in the **_wrong_**direction. Tohru blushed. This man was awfully friendly for someone she had just meant. But then again, maybe that's how the people of the city were.

They seemed to walk forever, his hand still practically engulfing hers as he dragged her along, not slowing down his pace as she stumbled or tripped on her feet, sometimes she swore he was speeding up.

"Oh, it seems I've taken a wrong turn! Silly me!" Izaya said as he let go of his hands, placing his hands on his hips and looking around as though he was clueless on where he was at, even though he knew exactly where they were. He knew the city like the back of his hand, "You know, I never introduced myself, have I! I'm Izaya Orihara, you don't know who I am but I know exactly who you are, Tohru Honda!"

She tensed. This was one of the men Masaomi had warned her about. How had she been so stupid not to find out who he was before following him?! She could have declined his offer politely and been on his way.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, smiling a bit sadistically.

"Y-yes..."

"It seems like I have something to do! Don't think that we won't meet again!" He smiled and waved cheekily, "Bye-Bye!"

"A-ah! W-Wait!"

But he was already gone, leaving her behind in the dark. She fidgeted. It was already dark out, the street lights were coming on by now... Not soon would dangerous people be out and prowling around. But that was what he had wanted the entire time.

Everyone was probably worrying about her and it was all her fault!

Plopping down on the sidewalk, she buried her face in her hands. This had been the suckiest first days in the history of first days. She had gotten lost, then when she put her faith in a stragner who turned out to be the most dangerous man in Ikebukuro and dumped her on the streets at night.

She could feel her eyes begin to water, streaming down her face. Wiping her hands against her cheeks, she tried to dry them off. Try to be happy that she was even in Ikebukuro. The tears wouldn't stop, they kept streaming down her face. It seemed to her that all she could do was royally screw things up.

"What the hell are you doing sitting on the side of the street?"

Smoldering ash filled her nose as she looked up to a tall man dressed in a black slacks, a white shirt and a black vest over it. His eyes were obstructed by the sunglasses he wore, even though it was still night. His blonde hair seemed to come from a box, and his legs were long and slender.

Tohru looked up, sniffling.

He held the cigarette between his thumb and index finger,

"The hell? Why are you crying?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

She looked up at the man with the cigarette in between his fingers.

"Why the hell are you crying in the middle of the night, girl?!" He asked, towering over her.

She wiped her cheeks violently, putting on a cheeky smile, "I-it's nothing!" She grinned at her, "I-I'm fine!"

"What kind of shit are you trying to pull? You're in the middle of the street, late at night, crying your eyes out. Girl, I really despise liars. So I'll ask again, why the hell are you in the street crying your eyes out late at night?"

Tohru burst into violent tears, hiccuping and rubbing her nose with her sleeve, he looked surprised and dropped the cigarette. Shit. She was crying because something he said. That looked bad. A strange older fella standingclose to a highschool girl who happened to be crying. He had the odd thought that this would be a very rare position to see her in. After all, she seemed like the girl who would bottle up all of her emotions.

"Uh-look! I-I really didn't mean to snap at you- uh!" He took a knee in front of her, his hands awkwardly out by her shoulders as he attempted to try and comfort her, half-apologizing. Or, at least trying to get her to stop crying so somebody didn't call that cops on only that, Tom would ride his ass and probably threaten to fire him. That was the last thing he needed.

He could almost see the headlines. _Shizuo Hewijima assualts young girl on the corner of the street._

"S-So what's wrong, girl?"

Tohru sniffled violently, rubbing her nose,

"I don't wanna be a bother"

"You're being a bother by not answering me!"

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, dammit!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Just tell me!" Damn. This girl was getting on his nerves.

Shakily, she looked up at the man towering over her. She was trying to think of how to put it. She could imagin eit.

_Oh yeah, I trusted a strange man in the middle of a dangerous part of the city I was warned to stay out of and then got dumped here._

He would have no sympathy for someone as stupid, as she though, as her. She couldn't expect him to. Besides, isn't it common sense to not trust strangers in the middle of a red light distance? Craning her neck, she looked up at the man.

The light of his cigarette faltered on the ground, giving out small ashes and flickering. Other than that, the only light that had illuminated this man were on and off street-lights coming on and off.

So she explained it to him.

_"You trusted that damn flea?" _He asked her rather coldly.

"A-A-Ah... I-I di-didn't th-think th-that..." She stuttered. Her watered slightly.

_Shit, shit... she's gonna start crying again. Damn it! _

"So...Uh... Do you got a phone or something?" He asked.

He couldn't blame her, he thought. She seemed new to the city, so how would she be expected to know who in Ikebukuro was dangerous or not? He sighed. It wasn't like had meant to come out sounding so cold. It's just... The mention of Izaya's name just set him on edge.

"N-No... could you... uh... if it's not a trouble... could I borrow your phone...?" She asked.

He looked at her. She was too polite for her own good. Looking at her, he thought. Now, he couldn't let her use his phone. He only used this phone to contact Tom, his other one was at home. He didn't need Izaya constantly calling his phone to piss him off while he was working. Hell. He didn't need Izaya calling him at all.

"Eh- left it at home"

"O-Oh, Well I s-suppose I should go to a pay phone"

Looking over her again, he had began to think again. Normally, he would give any other girl two dollars and a scruff on the head and get off to his agenda. He was defeated. This girl was ... was... well she was just her! He felt like he needed to do one good deed!

He sighed, standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, you can come to my apartment and borrow my phone" Shizuo gave in to this ... thing, or charm that she had about her. Which to him, was odd. She was such a **plain **girl. Nothing that he could see was extraordinary about her. Her hair wasn't shiny, her body wasn't jaw-dropping. She was... plain.

Well, except her eyes.

But that didn't matter.

"A-Ah..."

She didn't want to turn this man down. That would be rude.

Turning his back to her, he started walking, leaving her on the sidewalk.

Turning his head to face her, he stopped in his tracks.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked her.

She nodded, getting up from teh sidewalk and following the second strange man who offered her kindness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Shizuo looked over his shoulder. The girl was still following him helplessly. Was she stupid or something? She had just had a bad encounter with that damn flea then she goes and trusts another complete stranger again? She didn't know who he was! Or what he was capable of... he could try to toss her a can of soda and accidentally thrust it into her abdomen and kill her . . . with all of his strength and all.

No, that wouldn't happen. He was just going to get her home and then she would never be in his life again. There. That would be his good deed of the entire year.

"Hurry up" He said in his usual gruff, uninterested voice.

She was several paces behind him, wheezing for breath. She must be a little slow- and not very athletically inclined, if she was having problems keeping up with his long strides.

"A-A-A-Ah... y-y-y-yes" She breathed heavily, wheezing.

Shizuo looked back at her, lighting another cancer stick and putting it in the corner of his mouth. Inhaling, he let the effects of the nicotine wear over his body. These sticks were surely going to kill him, but he was already addicted and they currently helped more than they damage.

He inhaled nicotine, his shoulders heaving slightly.

"You're slow" Shizuo commented before adjusting his sunglasses, which he did wear in the dark, as he made his way through the streets.

Outside was dark, stars cancelled out by the lights of the city. Now that he thought of it, Shizuo couldn't remember if he had seen any stars in his lifetime. If he had, he didn't remember.

"S-Sorry" Tohru panted, clenching a hand over her stomach.

Without warning, he threw her over his shoulder, which of course caused her to make a startled sound.

Shizuo tossed her on his couch like a sack of potatoes the moment he had entered his apartment. It was clean- but very simplistic. In the living room, there was an old box television, and a beat up coffee table that his brother Kasuka had given him years ago. He hadn't had the heart to ever give it up- it was from his little brother, after all.

Sitting up right on the couch, her hands folded on her lap, wringing at each other nervously, twisting the skin.

He checked the time on his watch.

11:11

He figured that her family and friends must have been worried sick about her. This was something Shizuo knew as a fact- when he had ran away from home at the age of eight- because he was terrified of hurting his family with the insane strength that he had. All the box blonde could remember was that his parents, and even his brother (who was usually stoic) had been worried sick about him the next three days he was gone. Shizuo looked over to her from behind his sunglasses and heaved what felt like the one thousandth sigh that day. There was a family that was probably looking for her right now. Even though he was usually uninterested, the used-to-be bartender couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"What's your name?" Shizuo asked gruffly, nubbing out his cigarette in the ash tray that was laying lazily on his coffee table.

She pressed the tips of her fingers together nervously.

"T-Tohru Honda" Tohru replied shyly, not making eye contact with him.

"Do you have any family?" He asked her.

"I-I came with my my school on an exchange student program" Tohru answered honestly. This wasn't the time for her to go into her back story.

"Oh. Do you have their phone numbers?" He asked her, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets and leaning back lazily against the wall.

"Uhm- y-yes, I know Y-Yuki's" She remembered, because he had gone to his mother for him to sign off for a phone. (Which she had been excited been excited about because it meant that he was progressing toward a better relationship with his mother)

"Here, call them" He said, tossing a small, black, flip phone toward her.

Flinching at the phone making contact to her knee, she took it up in her small hands.

"Th-thank you... very much" Tohru stammered, then apologizing for being such a burden on him.

"Mhm" Was his seemingly uninterested reply, a lazy form of "No problem"

Little fingers dialing at the numbers on his phone, she began to call.

As she called, Shizuo leaned against the wall of his apartment, third cigarette of the day already at the corner of his mouth as he wondered to himself._  
_

_Who exactly is this girl_

And he thought, that maybe he had just met possibly the most interesting character in Ikebukuro yet.


End file.
